


Quality Time in the Cold

by Prince_Endymion (Star_Bun)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holiday Exchange, Princess Kaguya's Lover Setting, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Bun/pseuds/Prince_Endymion
Summary: After celebrating Minako and Makoto's birthday, Mamoru and Usagi walk home in the early first snow of the year~
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: 2020 Sailor Moon Holiday Gift Exchange





	Quality Time in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjetteTwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/gifts).



> This is my first Sailor Moon fic and a gift to NinjetteTwitch for the Sailor Moon Holiday Exchange! There were a few prompts I tried to write out, but after reading the Princess Kaguya's Lover side story, the prompt first snow called to me the most to write a sweet fic about Mamoru bringing Usagi home in the snowy weather after the birthday party. I hope you enjoy it; I did my very best! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!~

“Happy birthday, Mako-chan and Minako-chan!”

Despite the late start of the get together for two of the Senshi’s birthday celebrations, spirits were high in the Crown. The loud _pop_ of party poppers as the confetti gracefully fell to the ground was accompanied by glasses filled with various beverages, be it alcoholic or not, being raised and cheered together with a satisfying _clink_ of the glass. This party would have started earlier if the Outer Senshi along with the trio of cats had arrived closer to the time they had all agreed upon, but now that they had all gathered it truly didn’t matter whether or not the festivities started on time or not. The Crown had been rented out for the night, there was plenty of food and drinks to go around and the overall feeling in the air was one of joy and excitement. 

Outside, the temperature was lower than one would expect around this time of year, but inside the celebratory air kept things comfortable and warm. What better way to stay cozy in cold weather than to be surrounded by friends? Enjoying each others’ company, spending quality time together, eating delicious food… It was a perfect way to spend the evening on such a chilly night. 

Celebrations hadn’t lasted too long before the littlest Senshi’s attention was drawn to the window. It had grown dark outside, yet the lights on the street made it clear there was more to the cold weather than had been anticipated. With curiosity, she wandered over and pressed her hands against the frosty glass. Wiping away the condensation to get a better look, her face lit up seeing white flakes dancing in the wind as they fell to their destination on the ground.

“Everyone! Look outside! It’s _snowing!_ ” Chibiusa cried, looking back at the rest of the group with a bright smile across her face.

“ _What?!_ ” Excitable as ever, Usagi ran over to look out the window and practically bowled over Chibiusa, whose cries of protest were drowned out by the blonde’s enthusiastic squeals of joy as she called out for everyone else to come to see the snowfall. “Mamo-chan! Everyone! Quick, come look! Chibiusa’s right!”

When Mamoru didn’t move quite as quickly as Usagi would have, she ran back over and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to the window, insisting that he come to see the snow for himself. Everyone else crowded around the three of them, trying to get a glimpse of the graceful snowflakes in the sliver of light that was still outside. There was a murmur of excitement among the group. After all, who doesn’t love soft fluffy snow?

Mamoru chuckled softly and put his hands in the pockets of his suit, raising an eyebrow as he watched along with the rest of them. “So it is… It seems the snow’s starting early this year.” He mused. Usually, the first snow wouldn’t be for a little while longer… But, seeing how much glee it brought Usagi, he didn’t mind at all.

“Mamo-chan! Do you think it’ll stick?”

“I can’t know that for sure, Usako. But, if it’s cold enough, it just might.”

“Well, I hope it does!” Usagi chirped, looking to Mamoru, then back outside once more. “I love it when there’s snow all around! That’s when it starts to feel like the holiday season, don’t you think? After the first snow of winter… It really helps me get into the mood!’

“We’ll just have to see then, won’t we? Come on, we still have plenty of food to eat and time to spend since we’ve rented out the Crown for so long.” Mamoru prompted, gesturing away from the window. “The snow will continue to fall; I’m sure. In the meantime let’s continue to celebrate.”

Once everyone had gotten their fill of watching outside the window, they followed Mamoru’s suggestion and went back to enjoying the party. It was only so long one could watch the snowfall. Besides, Mamoru was right. There was still a lot of food, drinks, and company to enjoy. With a whole lot of conversation, laughter, a bit of dancing, and of course plenty of fun, the festivities lasted well into the night. It wasn’t until someone happened to check the time to see just how late it was that the party started to wrap itself up. Everyone lent a hand in cleaning up the mess to help Unazuki and Motoki and, slowly after people trickled out of the Crown one by one.

Mamoru, as was often the case, planned to walk Usagi and Chibiusa back home. But, it seemed Chibiusa had a different plan in mind. Before they could leave, she grabbed onto Mamoru and Usagi’s hands and gave them a pleading look. Her red eyes sparkled with hope as she looked up at them, then over to Makoto who hadn’t left quite yet.

“ _Please_ , can I go over to Mako-chan’s for the night?” She begged, letting go of their hands to clasp them together, curling her bottom lip as she pleaded.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Makoto. “That would be up to her… Would that be alright? I’m sure you’d want to rest after such a long party?”

“Of course it would be! I’m always happy to have Chibiusa-chan over.” Makoto grinned. She winked at the little girl and gave her a thumb up. “We’ll do something fun, just the two of us.”

When Mamoru nodded towards Makoto as his blessing to go ahead, Chibiusa bounced over to the strong girl and grabbed onto her hand. “Yes, please!” As they finished up cleaning, the two waved to the rest of those there and went on their way to Makoto’s apartment.

“That makes just the two of us, Usako.” Mamoru mused as he started to put his coat and gloves on, preparing to go outside in the frigid weather. “Are you about ready to go?”

Usagi was struggling to get her own coat on, spinning in circles like a dog chasing its tail trying to push her arm through the sleeve. It was extremely frustrating but didn’t last long as Mamoru soon grabbed onto her coat and helped her put the sleeve on the right side out so she could fit her arm through the hole with relative ease. After she zipped it up all the way, Mamoru put her hood up and wrapped his scarf around her to keep her nice and warm. With a small smile directed her way, he offered her his arm to hold onto, knowing she was bound to grab onto it anyway. He knows how Usagi is, after all. Whenever they’re walking together, it wasn’t uncommon for her to cling to his arm. Not that he ever minded, that is.

Instantly Usagi attached herself to her boyfriend and pressed up against him, huddling close for extra warmth. “Mamo-chan…” She sighed softly to herself, looking up at his face with wide loving eyes. He always was such a gentleman to her; he was always walking her places, treating her to her favorites… And it always seemed he had her best interests in mind, especially when it came to supporting her and her well-being, as shown by him sharing his scarf with her just so she wouldn’t catch a chill.

The two stepped through the automatic doors of the Crown, a shiver came over them thanks to a brisk wind blowing little snowflakes into their faces. As Usagi had hoped, the snow had started to stick on the ground. On one hand, that meant tomorrow there would be even more snow on the ground for maximum enjoyment when she inevitably decided to play outside in the fluffy white substance. On the other, that meant the sidewalk was bound to be icy and slippery if salt hadn’t been put out to melt the ice below their feet.

“Be careful not to slip, Usako.”

Regardless of the supposed dangers, Usagi skipped along beside Mamoru. The lights in her eyes at the excitement of seeing the accumulation, no matter how small, glimmered brighter than any Christmas decorations ever could. There was something about the pure and innocent joy that Usagi tended to express over even the smallest things in the world that always made Mamoru remember how much he admires her. She was never afraid to show how she felt, be it frustrated, heartbroken, or ecstatic. Her emotions were always raw and honest, she rarely ever hid how she felt. If Usagi Tsukino was burying her feelings inside of her, something gravely wrong had to be at play.

Walking beside her, Mamoru’s heart felt full and warm, despite the chilly air around them. Being around Usagi always made him feel happy… Even if he didn’t feel like he was enough for her, even if he felt he was often a burden on her shoulders… Even if sometimes he felt like she deserved better than him thanks to the low view he had of himself; she stuck with him. It’s impossible to feel lonely with Usagi around. How giving of her love and friendship she is to all those around her… He’ll always look up to her for that. Her heart was so big, and she loved everyone around her so deeply. No matter how he felt about himself, her heart would always have room for him in it. She has so much love to share with him that often quelled his concerns, for the time being, soothing out his worries that he may just not be enough for her. And he’d always be thankful for that and count himself lucky. She was a joy to be with and to be around. If he were to be honest, he’d have to say that Usagi, sweet strong Usagi, made him the happiest he’d ever been in his life. Knowing their possible future together... Knowing how he now had someone to count as his family, something he had yearned for for so long that was once but a dream… It made him feel warm inside…

His internal musing of adoration for his girlfriend came to an abrupt halt when Usagi slipped on the ice. It was inevitable with how she skipped along, not a care in the world whether or not she could possibly fall. But, Mamoru acted with quick reflexes. Before Usagi could fall to the ground and harshly land on her butt, which would be sure to start a waterfall of tears, he grabbed onto her waist and managed to keep her upright. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Mamoru let the worry melt from his face seeing Usagi look up at him with soft pink cheeks and a look of awe. Chuckling softly, he let out a sigh and helped Usagi right herself.

“I _did_ say to be careful.” Mamoru teased, winking at her in a playful manner. “Are you alright? Why don’t you walk in the snow for now? Your shoes will get better traction there since it won’t be as icy as the sidewalk is.”

“I _was_ careful!” Usagi insisted, sticking out her tongue in response to his teasing. She did, however, move over to stand in the snow instead of on the sidewalk, continuing to have her arms wrapped around one of Mamoru’s.

“You almost slipped.”

“Pbbt, I’m _fine_!” She insisted, blowing a raspberry at him.

Snow drifted down, kissing their faces with cold droplets as they melted upon their cheeks. Usagi was right, the first snow of winter really did set the holiday mood. Some Christmas lights in the Azabu-Juban district had already been hung up on shops or lamp posts with care. They twinkled, giving the snowflakes a spotlight as they danced in the wind. With grace, each made it to their destination, sticking together with the others that had come before them upon the ground. It was still too fresh for them to make any decent snowballs or anything of the sort, but as she stepped into the little bit of accumulation there currently was, it still sounded out a satisfying crunch. With glee, Usagi took each step in the snow slower than she usually would just to thoroughly enjoy the small things in the wintery wonderland that currently surrounded them.

The couple walked to Mamoru’s apartment in silence. Just taking in the refreshing atmosphere and enjoying each others’ company… Not every moment of being together had to be filled with conversation. Spending quality time together sometimes meant moments of quiet thought and appreciation for their partner who they loved with all their hearts. It was something Usagi had come to learn, as she could talk the ears off someone about things she cares about if given the chance, which of course Mamoru often did. Listening to her talk about what she loves and supporting what she cares about… It always seemed to absolutely make her day. She’s since learned to appreciate these serenely quiet moments with Mamoru to just feel warm and happy as she was pressed up close to him.

Before they entered the building, Usagi made sure to tap the tiptoes of her shoes on the ground to knock off all of the snow that had stuck to them. She wouldn’t want to accidentally track snow inside the building on their way to get to Mamoru’s apartment, after all! She does her best to be conscious as to how actions like that may affect other people around her… All part of her caring and thoughtful nature, after all. Once her’s and Mamoru’s shoes were cleared up, she grabbed onto his hand with both of hers and practically dragged him inside.

“ _Hurry up_ , Mamo-chan! I’m cold and it’ll be nice and warm inside.” Usagi insisted. The warm air hit as soon as they entered the building, to which the pair both let out a soft sigh of relief. Winter weather can be fun, of course. But there’s nothing better than warming up after being chilled to the bone.

Mamoru chuckled, doing his best to keep up with the energetic girl. Upon entering his cozy apartment, he slipped off his shoes and hung up all his winter garments, helping Usagi do the same. As he hung up her coat and nicely lined up their shoes near the door, she ran into his room and changed into nice and comfy clothes. She does leave pajamas here, but today she decided to grab one of Mamoru’s shirts that were too big for her. It always felt comfier that way, like a sweet hug from him completely enveloping her in warmth.

When she walked back out, Mamoru raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Usa, what about your clothes?” Not that he was surprised in the slightest. It wasn’t uncommon that Usagi decided to use his clothes instead of her own for some reason. That’s alright. He’s just happy to see that she’s happy and comfortable; that’s what mattered most to him after all. 

Usagi stuck out her tongue and giggled softly. “I have my clothes! Right here! Besides, you weren’t wearing this right now anyway.” 

Both of them felt chilled to the bone, their faces flushed and cold to the touch. As soon as she could, Usagi dragged Mamoru to the couch and tossed a big fluffy blanket around the two of them. She pulled her legs up beside her and curled up against her boyfriend, letting the blanket and their combined body heat warm them up. Resting her head on his chest, she looked up at him with adoration before closing her eyes and puckering up her lips for a kiss.

Leaning down, Mamoru tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling the blanket tighter around them, he felt at ease. After a party with high energy, it was nice to be able to walk home together and just… Cuddle up for warmth. Especially with all the snow. It left a soft, warm, fuzzy feeling in their hearts.

Usagi pulled back and rested her head against his chest once again, yawning softly. “I love you, Mamo-chan… I hope there will be enough snow tomorrow so we can play outside. I’ll beat you in a snowball fight!”

“We’ll see about that, Usako.” Mamoru chuckled, pressing his lips against the top of her head. “We’ll just have to see…”


End file.
